


Blood Moon

by PrimrosePrime



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Dark, Drama, F/M, Family, Romance, Slice of Life, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Trouble is rising New York. And Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo encounter a wolf who plans on taking down the humans.When she bites Leo, she gives him a curse that is uneasy to control.A curse that happens underneath a blood moon.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael & Splinter (TMNT), Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Blood Moon

Splinter sat in the dojo, meditating. He took in a deep breath and exhaled deeply.

A low growl echoed in his ears and he looked up to see a black wolf looming over him. Crows flew overhead.

Splinter widened his eyes as the wolf lunged at him with a snarl. He opened his eyes with a gasp and he looked around for a moment.

Hurrying out of the dojo, he paused when he saw that his sons were out.

He sighed deeply.

Outside, Leo and the others were looking out for danger. "Ugh," Mikey groaned, "dude, I hate this so much!"

"Mikey we've only been out here for a few minutes," Donnie said, giving his younger brother a blank look.

"Well I'm bored!" Mikey said with a huff. Raph rolled his eyes and he looked at Leo, "see anything, Leo?"

Leo was looking through a pair of binoculars, "not yet. Maybe there isn't anything-" "Wait!" Mikey suddenly shouted, startling the three and they looked at him startled.

"What?" Raph said, confused and a little annoyed. Mikey pointed, "you don't see that?"

The other three brothers looked to where the youngest was pointing and they saw a young boy limping on the rooftops.

He had black hair and dark grey eyes. His chest was bleeding and he fell to the ground. Mikey ran over to him.

"Mikey!" Leo exclaimed. "Dude!" Raph said before he and Donnie hurried after Mikey. Leo hesitated for a moment before he hurried after them.

"H-hey, are you okay?" Mikey asked the boy. He looked at him and crawled back before he coughed up blood.

"H-hey, it's okay. We won't hurt you," Mikey said,"we're gonna help you. Can you tell us your name?"

"J-Jonah... my name is Jonah," the boy said, tears streaming down his face, "y-you gotta help the others! M-my sister... sh-she... she turned into a wolf!"

"A wolf?" Donnie said, confused. There was a low growl above them and they looked up to see a large light brown wolf leaping at them with a roar.

Mikey picked Jonah up as he and his brothers quickly jumped out of the way. "What the heck?! A mutant?!" Raph exclaimed.

"I doubt it!" Donnie yelped. "Mikey, get Jonah out of here," Leo said as he took out his katanas.

Mikey picked Jonah up and hurried away. The large wolf snarled as it pinned Raph to the ground and bared it's teeth at him.

"Uh... guys? A little help!" Raph yelped. "Get away from my brother!" Leo snapped as he charged at the wolf. The wolf jumped back before he whacked Leo away with it's tail.

The wolf looked towards another black wolf that ran after Mikey and Jonah.  _**"MIKEY!"**_ Donnie shouted.

"Look out!" Jonah shouted, shoving Mikey out of the way. The young turtle fell to the ground with a yelp and when he looked up, he froze in horror.

The black wolf had bit Jonah on the shoulder, almost near his neck, blood dripping down his shoulder and arm.

"NO!" Mikey shouted as he brought out his nunchucks and he charged at the wolf. She looked at him with a cold gaze and he froze in fear and surprise.

  
The wolf picked Jonah up and leapt away with the light brown wolf following. Mikey watched hopelessly as he fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes. "No," he murmured sadly.


End file.
